ULTIMATE UNIVERSE in THE EVIL EIGHT
by VanHelsing50
Summary: READ & REVIEW NOW TO DISCOVER THE TRUTH BEHIND THE ULTIMATE CONSPIRACY! WAS HARRY OSBORN INFECTED WITH OZ? ARE THE FANTASTIC FOUR ABOUT TO QUIT? AND ARE THE ULTIMATE VILLAINS ABOUT TO DECLARE WAR? FIND OUT NOW!
1. PREVIOUSLY

CHAPTER ONE: PREVIOUSLY  
  
Why has this happened, you may ask. Norman Osborn was once the most dangerous man on the planet. He was rich, evil, and had power over others. But that all changed because of one lousy kid. Peter Parker.Spider-Man!  
  
3 ½ months ago  
  
"You're a fool, Fury!" Osborn growled. His Goblin-like features leering at the stern SHIELD agent. "Maybe so, Osborn." Fury said, "but at least I'm the one who's going to take you down!" Osborn laughed. "Fool!" Osborn laughed. "My Sinister Six will destroy you!"  
  
Osborn turned to his once great crew, and was about to say something desperate, when he heard a voce behind him.  
  
"I'm right here, scum!" Said Peter Parker, his eyes leering at the Goblin. Captain America handed Spider-Man his mask, and Peter pulled it over his head. Peter Parker was no more. He was Spider-Man now!  
  
Now  
  
"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" The Goblin screamed, his horns piercing the skin of Norman Osborn's skull. Blood dribbled down his face, and he screamed. "Oh, shut up, Osborn!" Shouted a new in-mate. No one quite knew what this in-mate's name was, but some called him Cletus Kassady. Kassady had been arrested for drug dealing, and was transferred to SHIELD, due to his tampered DNA.  
  
Kassady had found the corpse of Eddie Brock (Venom) and had been infected with the mysterious "suit" code-named Gamma21.  
  
Kassady was being transferred to a normal prison soon, and hopefully, then, he could make his escape.  
  
"Why do you want to get out so bad, Osborn?" Kassady asked.  
  
"Because my son has the same Goblin gene that I have, and I fear the fact that these bastards know that. If my son was put into a prison like this, I would truly be a broken man. After all, they call me The Green Goblin, so what happens when they face The Hobgoblin?" 


	2. THE GOBLIN GENE

CHAPTER TWO: THE GOBLIN GENE  
  
Harry Osborn wiped his face clean. He was feeling rough, and the only way to get all the pain out of himself was to wipe his face clean with a flannel.  
  
Harry had just finished wiping his face with the blue bath cloth, when he felt a sharp pain in his skull.  
  
Harry looked in the mirror. His father's face was reflected in the glass. Harry screamed. He blinked, and stared back into the mirror.  
  
"Harry." Said a voice. "I've come for you. You've been a naughty little Goblin. You need to learn a lesson in pain!"  
  
Harry screamed as short, orange horns sprouted from his skull. Harry cried with pain, but his laughter was drowned out by the laughter of this person. Harry struggled for breath. He was choking. He tried to scream. He tried to cry out, he tried to call for help. He tried to call for.Peter!  
  
The image of Peter Parker standing in from of him, mask torn, costume stained with green blood. Harry clutched his skull. Revenge, he thought. I want revenge.  
  
Harry screamed again, and felt himself throw up in the sink. He felt his body begin to change. Boils appeared over his skin, his teeth extended into fangs, and his ears grew sharp.  
  
Harry's body was a weapon now. He was no longer Harry Osborn. He was no longer friends with Peter Parker. He was now The Hobgoblin. And he was enemies with Spider-Man.  
  
In a flash, The Hobgoblin jumped out of the window, and landed with a thud on a car window screen.  
  
"PARKER!" The Goblin growled in it's gurgled voice. "I WANT YOU! I WANT TO KILL YOU! I WANT YOUR BLOOD TO FILL MY BELLY!"  
  
The Goblin looked into the sky. Sitting on a lamp-post, his red-and-blue costume eerie in the dark, sat Spider-Man.  
  
"Oh my god!" Spider-Man said. "Harry? What's happened to you?" 


	3. THE BATTLE OVER TIMES SQUARE

CHAPTER THREE: THE BATTLE OVER TIMES SQUARE  
  
Spider-Man leaped down into the street in front of The Hobgoblin. He stared at the creature in front of him, and gasped as it shot a huge, orange hand out, as if to punch him.  
  
Spider-Man dodged the punch, and rammed his own fist into the Goblin's stomach. Harry lurched with pain, and began punching air violently. Spider- Man dodged again, and looked towards his old friend as he leapt back onto the lamppost.  
  
The Hobgoblin growled, and began creating a fireball in his hand. He threw the ball at Spider-Man, but the hero dodged with lightning speed.  
  
As Spider-Man swung on his webbing, he kept on looking behind him to see if the Hobgoblin was still there.  
  
It was.  
  
As the Goblin gained speed and was just about to catch Spider-Man, they came at last to Times Square. The huge, bustling square was filled with people, who instantly ran for cover, when the Goblin showed up.  
  
Spider-Man and The Hobgoblin fought furiously, and every so often The Goblin would hit Spider-Man.  
  
One such punch was fatal, and The Goblin raised his arm to create the finishing blow. The Baxter Building glistened just above them, and then.  
  
WHOOSH!  
  
The Hobgoblin felt himself being lifted off the ground. He felt a burning sensation in his arms, and then he realised. He had walked right into the grasp of The Fantastic Four!  
  
The Human Torch was carrying him. Higher. Higher, and then The Goblin started to run out of air, and fainted.  
  
Landing with a thud, The Torch, and The Fantastic Four approached Spider- Man.  
  
"Uh," Spider-Man struggled. "Hi?"  
  
"You don't have to talk to them, Parker!" A voice rang out.  
  
Captain America, and Iron Man walked towards the five heroes.  
  
"Hello, Peter." Iron Man said in his robotic-voice.  
  
"Uh," Peter struggled. "Hi?" 


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

CHAPTER THREE: HANGING WITH THE HEROES  
  
Peter Parker felt like a little five-year-old boy on Christmas morning. He was sitting in the centre of the Triskelion, and was surrounded by The Fantastic Four, and The Ultimates.  
  
"NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME, RICHARDS!" Nick Fury roared at Mr. Fantastic. "THIS KID IS NOT YOURS, OR OURS, UNTIL TOMORROW! YOU HEAR ME, HE WILL BE AN ULTIMATE TOMORROW!"  
  
"Calm down, Nick." Black Widow said, as she approached Peter. She looked at the boy and smiled. "Do you want something to drink?"  
  
"Just water, please." Peter stuttered. Suddenly, he realized something. "Wait! Can I have $40, please."  
  
"Why?" Black Widow asked.  
  
"Well, you stole mine on that rooftop, a year, or two ago, and I asked you when I was with that Wolverine guy, and you thought I was his intern, and..."  
  
She slid her finger slowly down Peter's face.  
  
"Your cute." She said.  
  
"Wait, a..." Peter began, as she kissed him, passionately.  
  
Black Widow walked away, and Iron Man came over to Peter. He smiled, and patted the teenager on the back.  
  
"Well done, lad." He laughed. "She doesn't even kiss me, and I'm her fiancée."  
  
Peter sat, jaw dropped, as Johnny Storm, slumped into the seat next to him.  
  
"Hey." Johnny whispered. "My name is Johnny Storm, or Human Torch, whichever you prefer. I'm the one that saved your life, and helped stop that Goblin-thing."  
  
"My name's Peter Parker, and I'm Spider-Man." Peter paused, and then remembered something.  
  
"HEY!" He shouted at Nick Fury. "Where's Harry?"  
  
TRISKELION HOLDING BAY.  
  
Harry Osborn sat in a dark, and smelly cell, next to a man, who had a tattoo of a bull's eye engraved on his skull.  
  
Harry could hear his father's ranting from down the corridor, and it made him feel sick.  
  
Harry's cell mate, suddenly sat up.  
  
"Hi!" Harry said.  
  
"Not hi, mate." He moaned. "I'm the one they call Bullseye. I'm the best assassin in the entire world."  
  
"I'm Harry Osborn."  
  
"Norman Osborn's son?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I was sent to blow up your house, but some nutter beat me too it!"  
  
"That was my father...The Green Goblin."  
  
A single tear trickled from Harry's eye as he remembered his mother's death during the fire.  
  
"How cute." Bullseye laughed. "He's going to cry."  
  
"You wouldn't understand!"  
  
"And I bet Doctor Doom has a son named Geldoff, who he put up for adoption!" Bullseye chuckled.  
  
"When, we get out, I will kill you, Bullseye!"  
  
"HA!"  
  
Harry suddenly felt the same way he had when he had become The Hobgoblin, his face began to turn orange.  
  
"Oh, dear..." Bullseye squeaked.  
  
The Hobgoblin turned to him, and picked him up. With one quick stroke, Harry sliced the assassin's head clean off his body.  
  
Then, the creature turned his attention to the cell's plasma shield's. With all his might he pulled apart the plasma cannon's on both sides, and they exploded.  
  
Every cell opened at once, because of this disturbance. The Green Goblin, Carnage, Venom, The Hobgoblin, Doctor Octopus, Electro, Sabretooth, and a few others were free.  
  
As the villains hurried to the door, they noticed that two criminals had stayed behind.  
  
"Elektra? Frank? Are you coming?" Electro asked viciously.  
  
"Vengeance does not escape." Elektra growled.  
  
"Frank?" Carnage slurped.  
  
"Justice does not run." Frank said.  
  
So, the villains left them, and soon enough they were both taken to Nick Fury to aid their country.  
  
But, that is another chapter... 


End file.
